


Justice's Heat

by TigerNightCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Final Fantasy AU - Shifters, Fluff and Smut, Human Ignis/Omega OC, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Master/Slave - Non-BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Shifter AU, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNightCat/pseuds/TigerNightCat
Summary: Justice's heat gets set off and there's a house full of Alphas he could ask for help. He want's the one human he doesn't think will want him back though.





	Justice's Heat

It would have to be this time. She would have to have set it off, wouldn't she. It was only two weeks out from her cool down and of course his was starting. His luck was holding just as well as it had been the day he was captured by the Empire.

Sighing to himself he approached his Master, "Ignis, Sir. I need to borrow your room for about a week and a half." His master just looked at him in confusion. "Lilly's heat has triggered mine. I want to build my nest somewhere safe and calm. In your room, if you'll allow it. I wouldn't move anything from your desk. I'd just need the space between the bed and the wall."

"That is very little space. Wouldn't you need more?"

"I don't think so. It's a new space and smaller works better with new location nests. If I need to expand, I'll ask first."

"Let me put it out here first then before you need to ask. Just don't touch the desk and be sure to arrange the books exactly as you found them after if you need to move them. Other than that, the room is yours to nest in."

"You sure? I don't want to intrude more than."

He was cut off by Ignis shaking his head and waving off his protests. "I saw how important this was with Lilly. I'm not going to do that again if I can help it. You do whatever you need to and ask if you need anything that isn't there."

"Th. Thank you Sir." Justice stammered and walked off quickly.  _ Wonder if he really means anything. _ He shook his head and gathered the blankets and pillows he thought would be nice from the closets.

A few hours later he wiped his brow smiling down at the nest he made. He actually managed to steal the couch cushions somehow without anyone realizing it and he now had a cave next to and on Ignis's bed. He felt a twinge of guilt for expanding more than he originally thought, but the human had said he could use anything in the room except the desk. There was a nice entrance one could crawl into and when you got inside and up onto the bed you could lay out without touching the sides or destabilizing them. He could stand up on the bed and not hit his head on the roof of his pillow cave. It reminded him of the caves his nest used when in heat, just much softer.

The only things missing from the nest now were him and his partner for the week.

He crawled inside and lay down on the bed, looking up at the roof of the cave. There were three Alphas who would probably be willing to help him out if he asked. Who was he kidding. Get enough heat pheromones in the air and all three would wander his way. He should ask one if they would be willing to knot him when the worst of his heat happened, though none of them were the ones he wanted to stay with him for the duration.

The one he wanted to stay with him was six feet of tall, lean muscle with dirty blonde hair spiked to perfection. No, the man he wanted to stay with him was his own Master, Ignis Scientia.

He slowly slid his hand down his chest remembering the way the human had pinned him with his gaze during their battle for dominance only weeks before. The human showed no fear at all. His hand slipped down further to palm himself through his clothing, the loose silky fabric not even trying to hide his growing interest. Those glasses that hid sharp intelligent eyes and wit that cut like a knife. What he wouldn't give to have that tongue using him as a target. Slowly he wrapped his hand around himself through his clothing. Tightening his grip he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have the other man here instead. His hips gave an involuntary jerk at the thought.

He almost missed the sound of the door opening and closing. He did hear a quiet whistle from outside his cave and froze. A soft "Justice?" called out from whoever it was in the room. It took him a second but he recognized the voice as Ignis's.  _ Shoot, what is he doing here? _ His cock twitched with a momentary thought of the man joining him.

He let go of himself, quietly groaning at the loss of the heat and pressure from his hand. He rolled over and crawled to the entrance of the cave, took a deep calming breath, then slipped the rest of the way out of the cave.

"Sir, I'm over here." He stood up praying he wasn't too obvious about what he was doing in there.

"This is impressive. I didn't think it would be this big giving Lilliana's nest was mostly flat." Ignis stook close to the structure, not touching it, but looking over it carefully.

Justice had to suppress a wince at being compared to another Omega's nest. It's not his fault the human didn't know it wasn't good form to do that. Each nest was different based on the animal and the shifter. "Sir, could you not compare mine to hers? Honestly could you not mention her much at all? My heats make me jealous and I don't want to be if possible."

The human looked over at Justice and he ducked his head turning red at his revelation. "I'm sorry Justice. I will endeavor to not do that. Thank you for telling me. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He must've been along in his heat further than he thought, or being around the object of his desires hastened it because he blurted out suddenly, "Me." Realizing what he said he hid his face in his hands turning a deep shade of red.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up." Ignis had heard him clearly but he loved the reaction from his pet and wanted to see more of it.

Justice made a small strangled noise and peeked out from behind his fingers at the human. There was a smirk and an eyebrow raised towards him waiting for the answer. "I. Um. Nothing Sir."

"Oh really?" Ignis walked up to him and pushed the hands out the way of Justice's face. He grabbed the taller shifters chin and forced him to look at him. "I asked you what you said. You will answer me, now." The shifter had been dropping hints about liking Ignis being dominant to him for weeks. With his heat happening now it seemed the perfect time to act on his own desires towards the other man. 

Justice made another strangled noise but didn't step away. His legs trembled slightly as Ignis pulled the Alpha rank on him, demanding answers. He took a shallow breath and breathed out "Me, Sir. You can do me, please."

"Good. And how do you want me to do that?" Ignis said quietly, pulling the shifters face closer to his. "You want me to lead? Or you want me to follow? Tell me what you need."

"Lead, please Sir. I need you to lead." Justice all but whimpered being so close to his desire.

"Very good." He pulled the shifter and closed the last inch between them, taking his mouth with his own in a kiss.

Justice was lost. He let go completely and allowed his Master to take control of the kiss. He leaned into the human, clutching at his shirt. His legs almost not holding him up. He whimpered when Ignis nipped at his lips and then broke the kiss to nose at his neck. The human bit down gently on his neck just missing the shifter's sensitive glands. A few more seconds of exploration and the man hit the glands dead on. Justice's legs gave out with a cry and Ignis had to catch him or he would've hit the floor.

He caught a whiff of worried human from Ignis and tried his best to reassure the man he was fine. Problem was his words wouldn't work properly so he slid one hand down and pressed up against Ignis's growing erection. He finally bit out a breathy "Please, More."

"Ah. So that's a good spot. Let's see if I can find more." Ignis smirked down at Justice, reassured. "Let's go get more comfortable. Inside, now." He pushed the shifter away towards the entrance of the cave ignoring the whimper.

Justice fell backwards and looked up at the man from the floor. He saw the desire in the Ignis's eyes and scrambled for the cave. He went in and moved as far in as he could, making room for the other man. He started to worry that he had assumed too much when Ignis didn't follow directly behind him.  _ What if I was wrong? What if he doesn't want this? What if? _

His thoughts were silenced the moment he saw his Master crawl through the entrance and look around the cave. Justice didn't see anything other than the man in front of him. Ignis had taken the extra moment and removed his shirt before coming inside. There were holes in the walls and roof, strategically placed to let in just enough light to see by. What little light filtered in reflected off of Ignis's white skin making him seem to glow. It highlighted his toned muscles and slim build. Justice unintentionally let out a whimper of longing that Ignis heard.

"There you are." Ignis said, eyes settling upon the shifter at the other end of the bed. "You look like you're wearing to much, my pet. Why don't you remove everything for me?" The human crawled forward slightly and settled in to watch. "No, slow. I want to enjoy my pet."

He had started to quickly remove his open button down shirt but slowed at his Master's command. He moved to kneel, knees spread, resting on his heels and sat up straight. He slowly removed his shirt one sleeve at a time awkwardly trying to make it as sensual as possible. Ignis murmured encouragement and praise from where he was watching, drinking in every motion. Tossing his shirt to the side he hooked his thumbs into the top of his pants and paused, doubt forming in his mind again.  _ What if he doesn't like me? _

Ignis noticed his pause and looked the shifter directly in the eyes, "Justice. If you don't want to do this I understand. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. We can end this right now if you want."

The shifter blushed and ducked his head. "I do. I really do. It's just." he took a deep calming breath, "I'm not. I'm small. Omega males are normally a lot smaller than Alphas. We have kits, we don't make them. I've never been with a human but from what I've read, I'm a lot smaller than average even for a human." He forced himself to finish talking. He met only silence and after a moment he looked up as he felt the bed dip.

"My dear Justice. You are stunning as you are. No part about you could be amiss. I can not wait to get my hands over every part of you. Allow me to show you how much I want you." He leaned in closer and captured the man's mouth with his own.

Justice was stunned for just a moment until Ignis's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, drawing him deeper into the kiss. The shifter melted into the other man leaning forward for as much skin contact as he could. Ignis's other hand came forward and he place it flat against the shifter's chest. He slid his hand across the man's chest, abs, stomach, and lower until he was cupping Justice's erection through his pants.

They broke apart for a moment, just long enough for Ignis to whisper "You feel perfect" then he commanded the kiss back to life.

Justice whimpered into the other man's mouth grinding his cock against the hand holding him.

Ignis ground his hand into the man for another moment, savoring the sounds coming from the shifter. He broke the kiss again to move and nip his way down Justice's chin to his neck. He bit down on the sensitive glands on the side of the man's neck, behind his ear.

Justice could barely hold himself up as his Master bit down on his gland. Pleasure hit him hard and a gasp escaped him. He tried to rut into the hand around him but it was gone. He whimpered from the loss of warmth and pressure. He didn't have to wait long though. His Master's hand slipped down his stomach and into his pants grasping his dick without the barrier between them anymore. "Master." He groaned out.

"You feel so perfect. Let me see you." Ignis pulled away and moved both his hands to the shifter's pants. "Up" He urged Justice to rise up on his knees and slowly pulled the waistline down as far as he could without the shifter moving.

Ignis moved back and took a long look up and down the shifter's body. He could see how dark the shifters skin was, sun kissed from all his time outside. The flush of his skin on his face and chest. The shallow, shaky, aroused breath and whimpers coming from him. The strong muscles of the man's arms and legs, and his defined abs and toned stomach. Nestled between his legs was a small, fully aroused, and flushed erection. At just over three inches, his erection looked very disproportionate to his height, but it didn't dissuade Ignis. If anything it was a boon.

"Perfect. No don't hide yourself from me, pet. Let me look and touch." Justice aborted his attempt to cover himself with a hand and forced himself to grab onto the blankets below him. He watched as Ignis laid down before him on his stomach. "Lean back and stay on your knees. You are going to stay right there like that. You will let me explore and you will tell me if this is too much for you. Understand?" 

"Y, yes Sir." He strained to stay still as Ignis scooched closer until his breath was on the tip of his cock. He squirmed in place as the other man wrapped half of one hand around him and placed a light kiss upon the head. He watched as Ignis explored him with his eyes, hand, and mouth. His head fell back when Ignis took him into his mouth completely, sucking him gently. He didn't just take in the head he kept going until he bottomed out his nose on Justice's crotch. No one had ever done that to him before, the sensation of heat from Ignis's mouth almost overwhelming. He had to fight hard to not thrust up into the man's mouth. "S,sir." He whimpered. Ignis ignored him and kept on sucking and licking his prize. 

Justice trembled as he felt nails scrape along his inner thighs over more sensitive glands.  _ It's almost to much _ . Fingers trailed along his skin up and down his legs and up to his stomach. A gentle scrape here, a small pressure there. One hand made its way down underneath him and a finger probed his entrance gently. He whimpered and pressed down onto the finger probing him, slick making the entrance easy. A second was added a moment later, Ignis thrusting in and out of him and coaxing different sounds with each probe. Justice brought up one hand and half-heartedly pushed at Ignis's head. "Too much.Too much." he gasped out in a breathy whisper.

He groaned as Ignis pulled off of him, leaving his thrusting fingers, and looked up at him. "Beautiful." his voice hoarse but no less sincere. "You're very sensitive. I like that. Good pet for telling me when it was too much" Justice was pushed backwards firmly so he lay flat on the bed. "But first, I think you want something of mine too don't you?" He removed his probing fingers and wiped them on the sheets. He removed the pants from around Justice's knees tossing them to the side. Undoing his belt he removed his pants and underwear then he crawled up to lay on top of Justice, bringing one leg up with him, folding the shifter in half.

He forced Justice's legs just a bit wider and slotted himself up against the other man. He took a moment to marvel at how small Justice was compared to him. He wasn't overly large but at just under seven inches fully erect he was almost double that of Justice.

He pulled back and lined up, using the slick from Justice as lube. Though he had his own in his pants pocket if needed. He pushed in slowly letting each inch sink in and stretch the man open around him. Ignis groaned from being gripped by such a tight channel. He fought to not just thrust into the other man seeking his own release.

Justice couldn't articulate any one thing, he gasped and moaned and whimpered as Ignis sunk in inch by inch. He wasn't the largest partner he'd ever had, but he was the most perfect. Alphas were always large and fierce and rarely took the time to be tender or careful to their Omegas in heat. Not that the Omegas couldn't take it but Justice was not a true fan of the animalistic coupling of an Alpha rut or an Omega heat. Ignis took his time and murmured praise and concern at each sound Justice made.

Justice finally felt the man bottom out in him. Pelvis to pelvis and Ignis leaned in to kiss him once again. "You feel extraordinary" the man whispered into Justice's mouth in between kisses. "Perfect. Wonderful. I'm going to move now. I want you to enjoy yourself, tell me if you don't."

He ground down for another moment then pulled back out almost all the way. He started a slow dragging rhythm in and out listening to Justice's pleasured moans. He slowly sped up varying his rhythm slightly trying to coax every sound out of Justice that he could. New small grunts and pleasured curses came from both men as they got closer to their own finishes.

All to soon Ignis could feel his climax approaching. He sped up chasing that release and pounded into the other man. Reaching between them he took the small cock in his hand coaxing the shifter's climax. He leaned over and bit the gland on the shifter's neck hard, leaving marks and spurred Justice's cock to spurt between the two of them. With a groan he ground down into the other man feeling his orgasm coat the inside of Justice's channel.

Releasing the shifter's neck he pulled back and looked down at the other man, both breathing hard trying to catch their breaths. He leaned down and took the shifter's lips in his own in a kiss before pulling out completely and letting the shifter unfold flat onto the bed.

Justice pulled Ignis down next to him and snuggled into his side. Taking a moment to start breathing normally he whispered "Thank you."

Ignis smiled down at the shifter and reached over to grab the pants he had removed from Justice and used it to wipe them both off a bit. He tossed it to the side and wrapped the shifter in his arms. "My pleasure my dear. I hope that was what you needed."

"Yeah. I'll want a repeat of that many times over the next few days if you're willing. I might need to ask one of the Alphas at one point though. Unfortunately you don't have a knot and that's what I'll need eventually."

"I'm very willing." He gave the shifter a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm very much willing. I'll try to not be jealous of them."

"You don't have a problem with my size?"

"Not at all dear. I much prefer fellatio and unfortunately most are to large for me to have as much fun as I did with you." He reached between them and ran a finger along the shifter's hip. "I must thank you for being so perfect."

The shifter blushed and ducked his head against the human's chest. "No Alpha has gone down on me. I'm sorry for pushing you off. It was to much to handle."

He pulled the Justice's chin up and looked the shifter in the eye, "Don't be sorry my dear. I told you to tell me when it was to much and you did. I want you to enjoy yourself, not be hurt. I will have more fun later. Until then tell me more about your heat so I can help you the way you need."

"Yes Sir." They settled down for a long conversation on what Justice needed and wanted during his heat and then a nap before round two, and three. They both gave up counting after that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut. Hope you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> It's a part of my Shifters AU - check if out if you want more, Teen rating only for the main story line.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102123/chapters/40220183


End file.
